cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Family
A wealthy and prestigious human family from Terra Nova. They became galaxy-famous when a vehicle crash killed the parents and eldest child, leaving the fate of the younger two children a mystery. This mystery was, however, eventually resolved. History Arthur and Marie Parker (ages 44 and 46, respectively) were both successful executives, their oldest daughter Eliza (age 21) was an up-and-coming model, and their son Matthew (age 19) was a student of law on a sports scholarship at the prestigious Hawking University. The youngest child, daughter Ashley, was 12. The family went missing during a trip to the other side of the planet for vacation in the unsettled parts of Terra Nova. Weeks later, their aircar was found crashed in the desert, with all inside dead -- "all inside" not including Matthew or Ashley. Though officially ruled as an accident, there were always theories that the aircar was intentionally brought down, given the family’s local prestige. Further fuelling these rumours, of course, was the fact that the bodies of Matthew and Ashley hadn't been found. No evidence ever surfaced of foul play, but that didn't stop people coming up with all manner of dark theories. Candlelight vigils marked the anniversary of the family’s death every year following, while theorists advocating “kidnapping” theories made multiple public pleas to return Matthew and Ashley to the city of Scott. Rediscovery An exploration group charting resources on Terra Nova’s unsettled land post-Reaper War made waves when they came across a signal originating from one of the oases in the famous “Desert Belt”. Upon investigation, the team discovered a makeshift hut, broadcasting equipment, and an extremely relieved couple who identified themselves as Matthew and Ashley Parker. Their reappearance came a month before the seventh anniversary of the crash. The Parker siblings were discovered approximately 150 kilometers from the crash site, well outside the 80-kilometre search radius originally performed. The siblings were placed in the care of the Alliance, who, in addition to confirming their identities, provided medical care and investigated the events surrounding their disappearance and rediscovery. Meanwhile, companies previously owned by the Parker family declared an early weekend for workers in celebration, while local restaurants offered free meals to customers after sunset with a donation to the Parker Fund. The Alliance confirmed through DNA analysis that the refugee pair were indeed Matthew and Ashley. Aftermath On the seventh anniversary of his parent’s death, Matthew Parker stood at an emotional press conference outside Scott’s city hall, and spoke to the public for the first time since he and his younger sister were found. Parker told the crowd that he owed his life to his father’s survivalist training, and to his younger sister, Ashley, who gave him “a reason to keep going, day after day.” Once escaped from the crash, the siblings spent several days in the desert, unaware of how far they had travelled, before finding an oasis large enough to make shelter in. ''“We thought it would only be a matter of days.We didn’t realize how far we had gone, none of our instruments worked.” '' Ashley, he said, had salvaged some of the tech from the crash site, including one of three damaged distress beacons, which the pair tried, and failed, to repair several times before finally succeeding two months before they were found. The pair kept track of time on a piece of wood, and used schoolwork and football to pass the time. ''“I had to dredge up all those horrible secondary school experiences. I wanted Ash to have more than just Year Seven... a sense of normalcy, I guess.” '' The 26-year old broke down into tears at several points during his speech, particularly when thanking the city of Scott and the colony of Terra Nova for never giving up on him and his sister. He was escorted off-stage by his sister, who allegedly refused to speak with anyone other than her doctors and brother. The Alliance claimed that they were still investigating the causes of the crash, a topic notably avoided by Mr. Parker. Trivia Not to be confused with CDN poster AlexSuperCop (Alex Parker). Category:Humans Category:Non-Player Characters